Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network-transmission inspection method, and in particular to a network-transmission inspection method arranged to check respective transmission paths with fewer checking packets.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, mobile devices are highly developed and multi-functional. For example, handheld devices such as mobile phones and tablets are capable of conducting telecommunications, receiving and transmitting e-mails, maintaining social networks, managing contacts, and playing media, wherein most of the above functions require network connection.
However, errors and disruptions frequently occur when the electronic device is connected with a network. Users usually do not notice the errors and disruptions of connection the first time. Furthermore, it requires the user to manually re-connect the network or re-start the network module, such that it causes inconvenience for users in some conditions. Moreover, the existing network inspection methods require lots of network efforts and produce unnecessary packet fees. Therefore, an efficient method for inspecting connection errors is needed.